


My friend, the Killer

by RabbitDoubtz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitDoubtz/pseuds/RabbitDoubtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder and a criminal meet each other. No signs of friendship and romance. One kills purely for fun, the other for survival. But how can you survive if you're together on the run? And it even seems that one needs the other more than planned. This can only turn out bad... [Reader x Jeff the killer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**  
  
If someone asked me a week ago "Can you kill someone?" I would have answered with "No.". But what if there are no other options? What if you have to or even are forced to kill for your own good. What if you have to take everyone you loved down just because they stood in your way? Would you kill then? Just to stay alive? Just to get the satisfaction of breathing for another day? Just to prove your innocence? And then getting hunted by a serial killer. I didn't even know why he wanted me dead so much. Was it because I escaped him? Was it because I'm not that easy to kill? One thing was for sure, I will not go down without a fight.!


	2. Chapter 2

**01 - Breaking news**  
  
You walked down the stairs of the orphanage to the living room.  
  
You lived here since you were eleven, which means you already spent six years here. Your father got arrested for stealing, that's probably why your mother left him. Your father was quite the criminal, but you still loved him. He taught you cool tricks like breaking locks, turning off the alarm system on cars and using guns. Your mother hated him for this. She told you, you should forget the things he taught you. That they were bad and all. She was always there for you, getting your ass out of any kinds of problems. It broke your heart as she left you but you still loved her.   
Since you didn't had any other family members you had to move in here. And you hated it. You're not the one to make friends and you've got a big mouth. But hey, it's not your problem they can't handle your honesty. You also had some problems with foster parents. There was no way in hell you'll go to another family. You would rebel, demolish your room and get into fights with teachers. But now that you're seventeen people lost interest in you, which you thought was great. They prefer small kids than grown up teens.   
  
Since it was late in the evening, most of you were asleep. You went down to the glowing TV and saw Tiffany and Johnny sitting on the couch. They both were 16. Tiff had brown long hair while John had raven black short hair. Both blue eyed. They had a thing going on what sometimes disgusted you. They would always hold hands and kiss in front of you. You never had the time to think about relationships so couldn't relate why eating each others faces would be called romantic.   
  
You popped down on the other couch and took the remote. You switched to the news and got an annoyed groan from the couple. "Hello? We were watching that!" Tiffany's high pitched voice was heard. John went to grab the remote from you but you slapped his hand away. "Well not anymore." you said and shushed them. Right before they wanted to protest the TV showed a picture of a man called 'Jeffrey Woods'. His joker smile got your attention as well as the others. "What a psychopath." John gave from him. "Would be perfect for you." The brunette snickered as she locked in your direction. You ignored her poor attempt of making you mad and listened to whatever the Newswomen had to say.   
"-amed Jeffrey woods or his alias 'Jeff the Killer' was last seen near the hospital of (home town). It would be safer if everyone stayed at home at night and locked the doors and windows. If you see him please call the police immediately. I repea-"  the women on TV continued speaking.  
  
To see it that way, the hospital wasn't far away from here. Maybe a few streets? You felt yourself become worried. You did what you always did when you became scared. "Maybe he's here, waiting for us to sleep?" you teased Tiff. Her face got pale, John noticed. "Don't worry sweetie, I will protect you. And (Y/N).." he said glaring at you. "If he comes, I'll make sure he gets you first." "Is that a challenge?" you smirked at him. "How can you-" "Children!" Tiffany started but got interrupted by someone. Your heart skipped a beat as you heard the voice of someone behind you.  
You turned your head around just to see Mrs. Kellson. She was the one holding the house clean. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "It's late. Why aren't you asleep?" she asked crossing her arms. She was actually very nice and you liked her. "We're watching TV, wanna join?" you joked. She took the remote and pointed at the stairs. "Sleep. now." Mrs. Kellson turned off the TV and watched you groan and go upstairs.   
  
Upstairs were all the bedrooms. Your room was the last one, right beside the stairs. You went inside and closed the door, hearing the two love birds kiss each other good night. You weren't allowed to sleep in someone else's room. Not like you would do that. You glanced around your room, searching for your phone which was laying on the bed. You went to your desk and picked up your ear buds. You really liked your room and were grateful that everyone could design it in their own style. You, like everyone else, had a panorama window. Even though you were in the third floor, you could see the garden outside where you often had lunch. The walls of your room were (f/c) and you had a modern white desk, a twin sized bed and a closet. Considering the rooms you've lived inside in the past, this room was pure luxury.   
You walked over to your bed and pulled the sheets down. Taking your phone, you sat yourself down, plugging the earbuds to your phone. Since you already had your pajamas on you laid yourself down and pulled the sheets up. You turned on your playlist and hid your arms behind your head, closing your eyes.

  
You thought about the old times. About when your father first showed you how to steal a car. You were really nervous. He wanted you to try it too. You two went to a car with an open window. It was dark and no one was around. Just you and your father, stealing cars and stuff. You were supposed to open the car from the inside and turn of the alarm by cutting a special wire in the car-door. He told you after opening the car you had 3 seconds to cut it before it would turn on. Of course you failed and the alarm turned on. You remember the panicked look on your fathers face as the neighbor looked out the window. "Run!" he whispered as he took you by the hand and you ran away together down the street like idiots while the neighbor screamed something you didn't understood.   
You started laughing at the memory. You didn't care if you woke someone up, it was just too funny. You miss the old times. You miss your father. With the thought of your father in your head you slowly drifted off. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how to break into a car so i improvised.  
> Anywaaaaays Hope you liked the 'first' chapter.


End file.
